The Last Dragons
by Baelor Breakspear
Summary: The Doom had rumored to claim all the Dragonlords except for one family, but that was not true. A Dragon of House Vailon Awakens, he will be the embodiment of his House and Soar above his enemies...
1. The Vailon of Valyria

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Do note that this will not be The House Baelerys, but an OC House of my creation, if you have problems, simply don't read it, Not trying to sound arrogant or stand-offish, I simply do not have time for The Flames!**_

 _ **If it is Critique that can help me improve my story, I welcome it with open arms dudes...**_

 _ **Also, No White Walkers, Alternate Universe, Original Arcs, and Original Characters!**_

 _ **Things include: Powerful Dragons, Powerful!OC, Changing of Timeline, and other wild hijinks!**_

 _ **You've BEEN WARNED!**_

* * *

 _ **House Vailon of The Valyrian Freehold**_

 _ **House Words: We Shall Soar**_

 _ **Coat of Arms:**_ _ **A Black Dragon flying in the sky on a field of red...**_

 _ **Dragons:**_ _ **Raenar, Lucion, and Brightflame**_

 _ **Allies: House Targaryen of Dragonstone, House Targaryen of King's Landing**_

 _ **Enemies: House Lannister, House Stark, House Baratheon, House Arryn, House Martell, House Greyjoy, House Tyrell, House Tully.**_

 _ **Members: Leliana Vailon(Deceased), Aerion Vailon(Deceased), Daenerys Vailon(Deceased), Dearon Vailon(The Last Dragon)**_

 _ **Region:**_ _ **The Crownlands, Dragonstone, Skyhold**_

 _ **Titles:**_ _ **The Last Dragon, Lord of Skyhold, Lady of Skyhold, Hand of**_ _ **The King, The Black Dragon.**_

 _ **Cadet Branch:**_ _ **House Vailon of King's Landing, House Vailon of Dragonstone, House Vailon of Skyhold.**_

 _ **Ancestral Weapons: Fiendfyre(Bastard Sword), Soar(Longsword)**_

 _ **Founded: Aegon's Conquest**_

 _ **Founder: Daeron The Last Dragon**_

* * *

 _ **Daeron Vailon**_

 _Daeron Vailon was born to Leliana and Aerion Vailon, He was the older twin brother of Daenerys Vailon. The Two had gotten their own Dragon Eggs at the age of 9 Namedays, enjoying them immensely. The Twins had the uncanny ability to know what the other was thinking in some situations, some saying that it was an ability gifted by the God of Magic, Vhagar. Daeron and Daenerys had been gifted when wielding their own brand of magic, some considering prodigy's in the making._

 _Daeron also had been considered a prodigy wielding The Blade, some even wanting the boy to align with their houses, but due to the power of House Vailon, these were reduced to nothing more than rumors. Daeron had grown to become a handsome man, with bowl-cut hair, he had a full beard that made him look a rogue bandit that had appealed to some of the women and few men within the Freehold. Daeron was also athletically muscular, not too thin, that he looked sickly or pale, but neither overly muscular that he looked like a brute or beast of some kind._

 _House Vailon of The Valyrian was one of the Major Houses in the Freehold, being recognizing for breeding powerful Dragons that had been used in times of war, Before The Doom, The Dragon Raenar was said to be bigger than the Mighty Dragon of House Targaryen, which was Balerion, Renar had bonded with Daeron Vailon at a young age and often took to flying on occasion, the two had a great relationship that was almost like a brother bond to the Dragon and Rider._

 _The Dragons Lucion and Brightflame were ridden by Aerion and Leliana Vailon respectively, although they were not as big as Raenar, they were still fearsome beasts that put many of the other Dragonlord Houses on edge, some even tried to get a Marriage proposal with either Daeron or Daenerys, but they were all denied by Aerion Vailon who knew his children were worth more than that._

 _Although surprisingly a Betrothal came from The Targaryens across The Narrow Sea, between Rhaella Targaryen and Daeron Vailon, Aerion Vailon was said to be considering the betrothal, but never had the chance to respond because soon the vision of Daenys The Dreamer would become true, The Doom of Valyria would strike, bringing death, destruction, but somehow...a rebirth..._

 ** _||| The Last Dragons |||_**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Welcome to my new story!_**

 ** _It is going to be a Visenya Targaryen pairing, which will be a surprise because I have plenty of plans in store for everyone!_**

 ** _Daeron Vailon, The Last Dragon!_**


	2. Valyria Dies, Dragons Survive!

_Valyria_

Laying on the Ground was Daeron Vailon, his eyes were closed like he was in an endless dream of some kind, but one could tell that there was some sort of magic protecting him. Daeron was actually clad in a Black Armor set that had the sigil of Vailon on the Breastplate. The Armor looked like scales in a fascinating way, there were many things in the room that would surprise some scavengers if they could even make it.

Laying around the room were multiple Armor sets that had the sigil of Vailon, some were battledresses that would have been used by the Women, while others were Men Battle Armor. Other than that, there were some Valyrian Weapons, even a Warhammer, and Greatsword, although it seemed to be more useful for the stronger people of House Vailon, considering it was tucked away in a vault.

Other than that the room had some art of Vailon Dragonriders, some even included Aenys Vailon, who had ridden The Dragon, Whisper, using said Dragon to Conquer Skyhold. Skyhold was an island that was occupied by warmongers but soon was defeated by The Vailon's and kneeled to them as Rulers. Although none of the current Vailon's had visited or stayed in its Castle, it was simply a mark for the incredible feat that had been done by Aenys Vailon.

Daeron had expressed his wish to visit The Four Towers of Skyhold, it even housed some Dragons, but very few were allowed to go near them without express permission from a Vailon. Daeron and his Sister, Daenerys were going to visit the Four Towers before The Doom had truly hit them all, but that was not what had been allowed by fates and instead, Daenerys had perished when the Doom began, while Daeron laid on the ground, in a dreamless sleep...

||| **_The Last Dragons_** |||

 _Before Daeron's Sleep_

 _Daeron was in his family home, reading a Book that he had gotten in his travels. His Mother next to, both of them were enjoying a peaceful moment before they felt the very ground shake and their home began to shift, they both looked to one another. They each narrowed their eyes, knowing that no dragon could produce such a feat that it would shake the whole of The Valyrian Freehold, soon they were interrupted when Aerion rushed into the dining hall..._

 _"Leliana, they were right, its happened, The Doom has come..."_

 _Daeron looked at his father with widened eyes, wondering how the Prophetic Dream of The Targaryen Family had actually come true, but right now, he knew that his family had to find some way to survive. He looked to his mother and father, he noticed they both blinked away tears, wanting to appear strong in front of him, it was like they had already made a decision on who was to survive..._

 _"Find her Aerion, bring her here, otherwise Daeron is not going to say goodbye..."_

 _Aerion nodded, rushing out of the door, heading to Vhagar knows where, but Daeron had a feeling that his Father was going to find his sister. Daeron turned his head to look back at his mother, noticing that she was looking at him with tears freely running down her face, his mother took his arm and guided him down below, towards The Vaults, and where they kept The Dragons, Raenar, Brightflame, and Lucion._

 _"When you were born, I was so happy, nothing could ruin that day. I would sacrifice anything and everything for you to live, for you to thrive. Well, it seems the God Vhagar, is cruel and that decision has come. Today, Daeron, either you or sister, survives, but not all of us. A Vailon of our own had a prophetic dream also..."_

 _Daeron looked to his mother with narrowed eyes, not liking the way that this conversation was heading, his own violet eyes shone with knowing and sadness. Even if his mind had accepted what was to happen, his heart was not. He looked to his mother, keeping his face stoic, being taught by his mother in politics had helped him on some occasions and now was one of these moments. He was Daeron The Strong, he would not appear weak as a child...though, in reality, he was..._

 _"It was stated that only The Last Vailon would survive The Doom, he would make his way to Skyhold, trying to find out anything and everything on The Targaryen's, considering they had predicted The Doom, however, we would sacrifice for this One Vailon to survive, and that is what we are doing..."_

 _Daeron gripped his mother's arm tightly, like a child that did not want his mother to leave him so early, he was merely 18 and he still needed training in the art of politics, although he was still skilled with The Blade and often referred to as The Warrior himself, which he often disregarded, considering he did not take to The Seven and prayed to The Valyrian God of Magic, Vhagar..._

 _"Mother please, I beg you, do not do this! I am but a sword, I am not like you! I am not like Daenerys, I cannot be The Last Dragon, I cannot be The Last Vailon. I cannot soar.."_

 _In response, his mother turned her head, her eyes blazing with fury as she struck him across the face with the palm of her hand. She had rarely laid her hand on her children, but when Daeron was being like, she had gotten easily angry. Daeron often doubted his abilities, it was why when Raenar, The Strongest Dragon in The Vailon Dynasty had bonded to him, he had rejected it at first but warmed up to it..._

 _"My Beautiful Son, My little boy, never say that never give your enemies a chance to strike against you, because that is the Weakness that the bastards across the sea will use against you. You can soar, you will, and you will conquer. You will find that many things are in the vaults, and it will open, once you awaken..."_

 _Soon they were at the Large and Costly Vault of The Vailon's, it was something that Daeron often smiled at, but not now, this was the last time he was too see his mother. Turning to face her once more, he hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go, but knew that he had too. Leliana had stepped forward, cutting her palm and pressing her hand to the Vault. It glowed a bright Red, before opening with a wail that disturbed the ears..._

 _"Goodbye My Son, do use all the preparations inside to your advantage, after all, we are not one of the Most Powerful Dragonlords for nothing..."_

 _Daeron gripped onto his mother's, he felt the rumbling again, knowing that it was time for him to say his goodbyes. He once again gave her a fierce hug, before he heard the whispered words of his mother, informing him to go to Skyhold and seek assistance, and advice from The Maestar that would be stationed there when he awoke. He nodded fiercely, not wanting his mother to worry, Daeron let his grip loosen, but did nothing to remove himself from his mother._

 _"I love you mother, I will carry our family to new heights, of that, I promise you and I will gladly make sure that all three of you are proud of me...I shall soar."_

 _Leliana pushed her son lightly in the vault, their eyes did not leave each other, staying locked onto one another. Leliana closed the vault doors slowly, as a bright red aura started to surround the Vault Doors. As the doors finally closed with an echoing clang, Leliana had gotten three vials of blood from her kit, she poured the blood onto her hands and placed her hands onto the Vault doors, feeling the coldness that made an unpleasant shiver run down her spine._

 _Leliana started muttering an extremely powerful ward and time freeze spell in Valyrian under her breath, tears running down her face, as she felt the life drain from her. She knew this would be draining, but to this point was something she had not expected, with a shuddering gasp, Leliana backed away from the vault and sighed, she looked up, knowing that her time had come, she had done it, she had preserved the future of Vailon._

 _Her son was The Last Dragon..._

||| **_The Last Dragons_** |||

With a deep breathing Gasp, Daeron shot up. His breathing was slowly evening out, but he could not help but remember the dream and he knew it was real. His Mother had protected him, his Father had protected him, his Twin Sister had also protected him. They all sacrificed themselves for him, Daeron The Warrior some called him, but that name no longer had meaning. It meant nothing to the outside world, because he was meant to be dead, and yet, here he was. The last living Vailon, The Survivor.

Daeron looked around The Room, he noticed that it was as large as The Dining Hall, actually, it could fit two dining halls. Daeron was shocked and surprised, the number of chests that were in the Vaults. It was surprising and more or less, guaranteed for a Family like The Vailon's. Daeron coughed, standing up and rubbing his face. He needed to get situated and get to Skyhold, after all, he had no idea what was going on in the world, and he had a feeling that many of the cities that were under Valyrian Rule would have gone to war with one another...

Daeron stood still once he noticed the very large form of his bonded Dragon, The Beast of Valyria, Raenar. He was also frozen, along with his smaller siblings, Brightflame and Lucion. All had been frozen and possibly awaiting his touch or blood so that they could become free. Daeron shook his head, he would loom things over in the vault, before continuing with the rest of his plans. He needed to organize himself, so Daeron walked towards the table at the end of the vault, that held of Map of Westeros, and Essos.

'Skyhold lies on an Island that is just off Essos and East of Dragonstone, it should be a Week at best, four days if the winds are blowing in my favor.'

Daeron gripped his head with his hands, rubbing his head, to calm down a coming headache. He was still going over the fact that he was now Dragonlord Of Vailon, in all terms, he could be considered the Last beacon of hope for those that wanted a New Valyria, while Daeron loved his home Kingdom, he would not rebuild it, for The Valyrian Era had ended and in times of ending, things must change to give birth to the New.

Daeron noticed two Valyrian Steel Swords, The Swords that were used by his Great Grand-Father in which was used to slaughter the former Rulers of Skyhold. Some say that the Valyrian Steel Swords were charmed to light aflame on command by the Wielder, others had said that the Swords would gift the wielder with enhanced, while Daeron did not believe the Rumors, he knew that the Valyrian Swords were beautiful and he would wield them, just as his Forefather did...

Daeron gripped the Onyx Black Valyrian Sword, he noticed that the Pommel was in the shape of a Dragon's Mouth, roaring. The Crossguard was in the shape of Black and Red Wings, the colors of Vailon. Daeron grabbed two sword sheaths and clasped them around his waist. He placed The Sword, Soar, on the right. As he eyes gleamed looking at the Bastard Valyrian Sword, it was exactly the same design as the Longsword, but instead, it was a Milky White. This was the sword, Fiendfyre, The First Ancestral Weapon of Vailon. He gripped it tightly, placing it in the Left Sheath...

'The History and Legacy of Vailon are all in this vault, The Legacy can end with me, or it can begin anew, Mother, if you're watching me right now, I do hope you know what you've done. I do hope that I can make you proud."

Daeron walked towards one of the Chests, looking it over, he felt drawn to it for some reason. He opened it up and was shocked to find that over 20 Dragon Eggs were in this chest, along with an assortment of Valyrian Steel Daggers, Currency, and a Dragon Horn. Daeron noticed that there were plenty chests around The Vault if they were all filled with Dragon Eggs and Valyrian Steel, then he would need to check them all, knowing that he would have an advantage.

Daeron had collected the horn and one of the Daggers, knowing that it was always good to have an extra weapon on hand. Also, he felt that he would need the Horn soon enough. Daeron looked over to the most valuable thing in this room, His bonded, Raenar The Beast, he was still frozen and his blood red eyes looked calm. Something that Daeron knew would change in an instance, Daeron walked over to the frozen Dragon and smiled, knowing that it was time to reunite...

" _Raenar, Let us Soar once more, and bring our Family Name the honor it deserves..."_

Daeron whispered in High-Valyrian, Daeron bowed his head, gripping the Valyrian Steel Dagger as he cut his palm and placed it over Raenar. What Daeron did not know was that Raenar and his siblings were linked, which meant when Raenar was unfrozen, Lucion and Brightflame followed soon after.

The only Daeron heard was large booming roars coming from all three Dragons, soon they had died down and all The Dragons looked at him, seemingly trying to recognize Daeron. It only lasted for a second before all three Dragons bowed their heads in submission or respect, either way, they had approved of Daeron becoming their Rider or Leader in times like this. Daeron walked towards The Vault Doors and placed his bloodied hand on the Vault Door, which opened with a wailing clang of steel...

All Daeron saw was his former manor had been destroyed by The Doom, The Smoke that had been left, it was nothing but a Wasteland, A place where scavengers thought it would be easy pickings, but Daeron knew, people would find no treasure or goods here, it had all been destroyed. The only Dragons left were The Targaryens across The Narrow sea, and himself, but still, his family had people ready to support him, he just hoped that Skyhold was in good hands...

Daeron noted that Vault Doors had slowly closed itself and The Magic his mother used came into usage, as the Vault Doors could not be used by anyone unless they had Vailon blood...

' _I will miss this place, my Home...Valyria is dead, but the Dragons are not...'_

Daeron once again whispered in High Valyrian, knowing that the Dragons had understood him well.

Daeron noticed that Lucion and Brightflame quickly took to the skies, once again wanting to enjoy the feeling of flying, he imagined that the Dragons loved being able to do it once more. Raenar though, his head had remained at the knees of Daeron, waiting for The Rider to climb onto him and lead him to wherever they need to go.

With a single tear rolling down his cheek, Daeron climbed onto Raenar's back, gripping the spiked horns that were like reins on a horse. Raenar flew towards the sky, heading towards Skyhold, but before they truly made the journey, Raenar, Lucion, and Brightflame all circled each other and blew their flames into the skies, the last salute to the Valyrians of The Freehold...

 _'To Skyhold we go...'_

Raenar flew off towards Skyhold, with his siblings following after him...

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 ** _We now know of how Daeron survived the doom, which was by a sacrifice done by his Mother, Father, and Sister._**

 ** _Daeron is going to the Last Territory held by his family, Skyhold._**

 ** _The Dragons will not go unnoticed, maybe The Targaryens hear some rumors..._**

 ** _For now, Daeron is going to be finding out what he can for now..._**


	3. Daeron's Landing

**_Essos - Five Days Later_**

Daeron and Raenar had been flying for five days, trying their hardest to reach Skyhold, although they did take breaks when it was time to eat. Raenar on instinct would either swoop down and take down a Goat, or a stray horse. Daeron had never felt uncomfortable flying on the back of Raenar, considering that it felt like he was born to do this, which in cases, he was. He was a Vailon, who were known to breed powerful Dragons, and many in their line had done so.

Such as Aenys Vailon and Whisper, The Dragon's flames were supposedly able to burn multiple men within a second. Aenys himself was bonded with Whisper, often being able to lead Whisper with ease. Aenys with the Dragon Whisper had led the Conquest of Skyhold, which was ruled by a Warmongering people, whose people lived in fear of their former rulers. Aenys had not just decided on a whim to conquer Skyhold, it was a request.

Aenys had been sent a Raven by a Maester, informing him of the life on Skyhold, it was terrible, to say the least, women beaten and raped for the simple entertainment of the men. While the men would use slaves to fight in the Fighter's Pit, often putting them against one of the trained barbarians that had actual fighting experience. It was said that when Aenys read the letter, his very being was so hot that his Mother thought fire had finally burned a dragon.

'The former rulers, if they could be called that, they were more like beasts without a master. These rulers were burned when Aenys arrived on Skyhold, freeing the slaves, women, and men. Aenys was the first Dragon of Vailon to conquer a Kingdom or Small Island, Skyhold was not a recognized Kingdom, but it was often a place people went to trade goods and supplies, bringing in some nice money for the people of Skyhold'

Daeron's thoughts on the matter of Skyhold could not be more than correct, Skyhold was a place of trade in Essos, they were recognized as a Free City. Even though The Vailon's had ruled over Skyhold from Valyria, there was a Chieftan in case anything happened to The Dragons. Skyhold was to remain a Free City as the wishes of Aenys Vailon.

Daeron let out a startled gasp when he saw The Four Towers of Skyhold, the Crystal Clear Tower shone like a lighthouse beckoning him towards it. The last seat of his family, he was finally able to reach it, as if sensing his Rider's excitement and happiness, Raenar roared to the skies, alerting some people in Skyhold and down below of the presence of a Dragon. Daeron's smile was still on his face and he could not help it, this was his chance. This was the wish of his family and he would honor it!

Brightflame and Lucion noticing that they were approaching the Castle decided to continue flying overhead, while Daeron and Ranear went to land at the gates, wanting to notify the Guards and Chieftan of the arrival of The Last Vailon. Daeron and Raenar landed with a graceful thud, as it slightly shook the ground, reminding Daeron of his last moments in Valyria, but he knew that would no longer be the case. He was alive and the meant, Vailon was alive as well.

Soon, Household Guards of Skyhold rode out, bearing The Banner of Vailon, bringing Daeron to smile as some tension left his shoulders, he was glad that the men had not lost their routes, continuing to support The Vailon.

"Who goes there!? You are trespassing on the lands of Vailon!"

Daeron allowed a small smile to grow on his lips, watching as the men were perfectly coordinated. Ready to strike out against their enemies, Daeron could tell that these men would be perfect, but he would have to prove himself.

Daeron walked forward, not wanting to appear as a threat to these guards, but also not wanting them to think they controlled this situation, he was The Last Dragon and these were his people.

Daeron walked forward, speaking in a loud booming voice,

"I Am Daeron, Great-Grandson of Aenys The Liberator, Son of Aerion and Leliana, Survivor of The Doom, and The Last Dragon!"

All the men looked to Daeron, they noticed the clear features of Valyrian nobility. They also noticed the Black Dragon Armor Set, usually worn by The Vailon Dragonriders. They could see the sigil if Vailon, but they also had Armor Sets that had The Sigil of the powerful Dragonlords.

It was only when they saw The Two Valyrian Swords of Legend, the swords that were used to free them from the Bastard Savages of Former Skyhold, Fiendfyre, and Soar, both in the scabbards of Daeron Vailon. Each man got off their horses, dropping to one knee, they all renewed their sworn oath to Vailon, some happier now that a Dragon had survived the Doom...

 ** _The Last Dragons_**

Daeron was soon given a horse and was led into the heavily fortified Keep of Skyhold, Daeron could not help but allow a childish smile appear on his face, he had finally seen The Four Towers of Skyhold, one of the greatest structures built in Essos.

A Guard trotted alongside Daeron, wanting to inform his Lord of the current events that surrounded Skyhold since the Doom Fell.

"Lord Daeron, some of the men are riding ahead to inform the chieftain, Uros Mal. He has led us through the dark times since The Doom fell, some had lost all hope and had killed themselves with grief. Others had resorted to trying to restore the old ways of Skyhold..."

Daeron''s grip on his horse had tightened to the point that the horses had neighed and started to move its head, Daeron relaxed his grip, knowing it was not good to let his anger show. He patted the nape of the horse, wanting to calm it down, which had gotten his intended reaction...

Daeron had a suspicion that something like this would happen, once people saw the fall of The Valyrian Dynasty, they considered Vailon dead, and it's people ripe for the taking. Daeron knew he had yet to be officially proclaimed Lord Protector of Skyhold, but these were his subjects, he would be damned if they were simply put down like common cattle.

Daeron turned to look at the man in the eyes, finding that the man flinched as his eyes locked with the doe brown of the guard. Daeron knew Valyrian eyes could either hold three things, Fury, Wisdom, and Madness. He was the Former currently, but he was as wise as his mother.

"Do not worry Lord Daeron, they were put down with ease, burned them at the stake, we sent a message that was clear to everyone, even if The Dragons were gone, we are still going to defend Skyhold with our lives..."

Daeron looked to the man, once again making the man flinch. His eyes held a plan for those that allied with the would-be usurpers of Skyhold, if he could get ahold of those that allied with them, he would show them the true price of going against a Drangonlord.

"Besides the small rebellion and the number of deaths. What is the relationship between us and the other cities in Essos?"

The Guard had noticeably released a sigh of relief, he could tell that the Dragon in front of him was not a man to take a slight against his family lightly and when the lands of his family were threatened, those involved would receive a death worthy of treasonous traitors...

"We have trade agreements with Braavos, Tyrosh, Pentos, and Volantis. We have some valuable allies within each city and have some political say to stop a war, we have on occasion stopped some battles by using our superior techniques in war and fighting. We have a Small Outpost that acts as a control between The Free Cities..."

Daeron would need to ask how many men they could upon soon, but he could not as they finally reached the Castle Gates. Daeron and The Guard trotted along, when Daeron saw the number of people inside the hold, he was shocked, it looked much smaller from the outside view, but inside was spacious and large.

Daeron caught a view of some traveling merchants selling Fine Silks, Gowns, and other necessities that would appeal to the Female Population of Skyhold, although Daeron did turn a few heads as he entered Skyhold, he did not pay them any mind, he was here to meet the Chieftain...

"How long is the ride to The Main Keep?"

Daeron stated towards the Guard, who was too busy ogling one of the noble Ladies of Skyhold, Daeron, deciding to head off whatever was going on there, snapped his fingers and caught the attention of The Guard, who looked at him with a small dazed smile.

"Sorry Milord, about an hour or so, did you mean to ride now? I was hoping we'd take in the beautiful and heavenly sights of Skyhold..."

Daeron could not help but smirk when he saw the Guard's voice trail off as he blatantly watched the swaying hips of the divine woman, Daeron decided to allow the lad his fun...

"Aye, let us get our fill at the local tavern then. It would be wonderful to hear the other stories of Skyhold, I have never visited before..."

 ** _The Last Dragons_**

Daeron watched as The Guard and woman were basically fucking like animals in heat, of course, all their clothes had remained on, Daeron was awkwardly looking around, finding that the Tavern was often frequented by Woman and Males, some warriors and others, merchants.

Daeron was suddenly assaulted with the smell of freshly baked bread and some Venison Stew, with some Ale on the side. He looked to the Server and gave her a small smile that had her blushing like a maiden.

The Barmaid walked off, trying to sway her hips, but it came off awkwardly and had Daeron snickering. He elegantly ate his food, after all, his mother had taught him table manners and he would not forget anytime soon.

Daeron had finished his food, finding that the meal was prepared with such care that he would possibly pay the Cook a few Silver Pieces. Daeron suddenly noticed that air around him seemed to be thick with tension, he also noticed that Tavern was quiet as if they were too stunned to speak.

Not a single sound of the harp was heard until Daeron had heard a gruff voice call out to him,

"Eh, so this is The Last Dragon? Does not look like much to me, looks like a pretender of our once Great Liberator, Aenys."

Daeron looked up to see a man of such height that he nearly reached the Tavern Ceiling. This man was about Seven Foot Tall, he had a large Warhammer that seemed to be decorated with an Animal Skull.

The Man wore a Black steel Breastplate, with Black Greaves and had the look of a man that had done his fair share of killing, he also looked like The Right Hand, A Commander, someone men would follow, something that Daeron aspired to be...

"Aye, I am The Last Dragon of Vailon, And you are?"

Daeron had said the last statement with a slightly mocking tone that the rough man had picked up, but if he was angered, he did nothing to react to it. Instead, he smiled and simply crossed his arms.

Hoping the man would eventually answer, Daeron arched an eyebrow towards the man, Daeron would learn who the man was, but not from The Man himself, but the men who followed the Tower of a Man...

"This is The Fifth Tower of Skyhold, Protector of The People, Avenger of The Vailon, and Sworn Commander of The City Watch, Silas Moro."

Daeron grinned, not allowing this new information to get him nervous, he had a feeling that this Silas was testing him, trying to see if he was worthy, in fact, Daeron had respected the man further. Enjoying the fact that this man, wanted the best for his people. Daeron stood up, reaching for the man's hand...

"It is nice to see you, Commander, may I ask what business you have with me?"

Silas walked forward, looking towards Daeron with a smile as cold as his eyes. He did not take The Young Dragon's hand, instead, he simply looked at it and looked back into his eyes. He did not trust the Dragon yet, he had admired the Vailon's for freeing these people, but this Young one, he owed him nothing...

"The City Watch has been ordered to take you to The First Tower, The Chieftain, Uros Mal, wants to meet with you, the so-called Last Dragon..."

Daeron's grin faltered. remembering the moments that he told his mother he was not the best option for his house, he still felt that way. He knew that some of these people had already looked up to him, but he still felt it was undeserved and it was. He did nothing to earn their immediate trust, he would make sure to earn the respect of the man in front of him...

Although Daeron did not know these people, he would not allow a slight against him to go unanswered. He walked towards Silas, his eyes held the same coldness that Silas was directing at him. Daeron looked up into the man's eyes, daring him to back away out even reach for his dagger, that Daeron could tell from his sharp eye, was tucked away in his scabbard.

"Commander Moro, you would do well to realize that I am The Last True Dragon of The Freehold, I remember the screams, even as I was protected by my mother's spell. I had survived The Doom, you can mock me all you want, but I am the Last Dragon. I was sent here by my mother because she trusted you, people, it does not mean I do..."

Silas looked at the Young Dragon, his eyes holding no more coldness, but something akin to respect shined in his electric blue eyes. Silas grew up on tales of how his people were liberated by The Vailon's and owed them a debt, but Silas would not kneel to any Dragon. He wanted to see if any of The Vailon's had the strength of Aenys, by what he could tell, this Daeron had some of the rumored presence of Aenys, he just needed to know if he had the strength of Aenys, if he had the strength to lead men, if he was able to shoulder their deaths...

If Daeron could do that, then Silas would have no problem following him. Of course, he would never inform the Young Dragon of these plans. He could already tell that the fire within Daeron was reaching limits that none would have thought possible. Not wanting to poke The Dragon further, Silas and his men led Daeron out of the Tavern, making way to The First Tower on horseback.

 ** _The Last Dragons_**

 _The Main Tower_

Sitting in his solar was Uros Mal, The Supporter, and Commander in absence of The Vailon Dynasty. It had been a shock when one of his men had come running in, looking pale and excited at the same time, like he had witnessed something truly amazing, but fearful at the same time. It was how Uros felt when his Father had described the Dragon, Whisper to him, A Fearsome beast that put the fear of Seven Hells into the men he went into battle against.

Uros had inherited the position of Protector, but never Lord Protector. Some people had tried to persuade his family to take the position from The Vailon's of Valyria, but no. His family had remained loyal, no usurpers had ever gone unpunished.

Uros himself was hearing whispers of another Rebellion against Vailon, but he knew that with him in control, none would dare challenge him. It was only then that his men had informed him of the return, Daeron The Young Dragon some called him, others called him, The Last Dragon. Uros either way, would look upon the man himself...

''No Vailon since Aenys had visited our small city, it's what led to The Rebellions of various Nobles within the city, but with The City Watch and Myself. No one has dared to challenge us, but from the tumors and whispers, people are planning to strike once again, apparently with the support of a Free City...'

Uros was interrupted from his thoughts when one of The City Watchmen entered his solar. She bowed towards him, showing the respect that his office demanded, although Uros himself had hated the formalities and would rather a handshake, Uros looked at the woman with a cool smile, beckoning her to tell him what she wanted.

"Protector Uros, Lord Daeron Vailon is in The Council Chamber with Silas and Maester Reaver."

Uros nodded to the woman, with a muttered thanks Uros dismissed the woman, Uros had a grin on his face. He could tell that Daeron was going to be a hindrance to the female population of The Household Guard, Uros stood up, allowing himself to stretch. He needed to get to The Council Chamber knowing that Silas would try and monitor The Vailon, to see if he was worthy, but Uros had a feeling that this Daeron was and is worthy of Skyhold, he would just need to show it.

Uros walked out of the room, on his way to the Council Chamber he was greeted by numerous servants and guards. He was used to it now but did not mean he liked it. Of course, it was appreciated, he found that some of them truly wanted to express their thanks and allowed them to do as they pleased, provided they did not bow or kneel, he has enough of that from nobles.

Finally, Uros reached the Council Chambers, he heard a soft sarcastic voice that sounded awfully like Reaver, who was on occasion sarcastic, but always knew when to become serious, Uros valued Reaver, the man had saved plenty of his Household Guard when they had finished coming from battle against Bandits, who were becoming more organized as of late.

"Aenys The Saviour, he is revered here in Skyhold, many of us aspired to be like him. Many a Lady wished to bed him, but he was not there to warm their beds on cold nights, for he was promised to Daena Vailon, his older sister, and warrior just like him."

Uros heard the sarcastic drawl of Reaver, who seemed to be entertaining their Guest. He was obviously enjoying himself. Uros decided to not notify them of his presence, he leaned against the threshold and he noticed they were gathered around a masterfully done painting of Aenys and His Dragon, Whisper, flying over Skyhold.

"I only heard rumors and little pieces of information that regarded Aenys, he is often remembered for being a reader and tactician. My Grandfather, while he was alive, often said that his father was the peacekeeper and his mother, The Warrior. They were an excellent duo, that brought honor and glory onto Vailon, but especially Skyhold.."

Uros watched the Young Dragon with calm calculating eyes, he was sizing up the boy and could tell that he was nervous. He was in a Kingdom that already treated him as Royalty, people bowed to him and wanted to shake his hand as if he was Aenys himself. Uros felt for the boy and would help him in any way possible.

"Aye, Aenys was the Last Dragon of Vailon to visit Skyhold, but what is your business here Daeron? Your family insulted its people by never visiting our Noble Kingdom again, and now you seek refuge here? What kind of sick jape is that!?"

Uros watched as Daeron's shoulders tensed, Uros congratulated the boy in his mind, he already had a firm grip on his emotions, something that most lads of his age did not have and would often lash out at their superiors. Uros continued watching, already knowing of Silas and his beating heart that had the best interests of Skyhold in mind...

"Did it ever occur to you Commander that my family died? My family sacrificed themselves to have one Vailon, to have one of us lead our people, to re-establish our people. I had to stand by and watch as my mother pushed me into the vault and awaited her coming death. I do not need you, Commander, to tell me I do not know these people, because I do not, but I am willing to learn about them and let them know me..."

Daeron did not know it then, but he had just earned some respect from all three men that were watching, soon they all heard a cough and all three whirled around to look at the Protector of Skyhold and Advisor to The Lords of Skyhold, Uros Mal...

"What a beautiful speech from such an inexperienced Dragon, but enough of that, shall we begin?"

 ** _The Last Dragons_**

 ** _A/N:_** ** _We have finally made it to Skyhold!_**

 ** _\- Get Ready for some Original Content with Skyhold, it's going to be a couple of chapters before we truly head into Westeros and Aegon's Conquest..._**

 ** _\- As you can see, not everyone is going to bow down to our Powerful Dragon of Vailon yet, he has to establish himself as a Ruler and Commander of men._**

 ** _\- If any of you are wondering where the Dragons are, they had flown off before any of the Household Knights could truly see them. They will come at the command of Daeron when needed._**

 ** _\- For now, I hope you liked it and I'll see you for the next chapter!_**

 ** _Maegor The Instinct_**


	4. Visenya I: The Dragon of Skyhold

**_Author's Note: What up Guys? It is great to see the growing following for this book, now this chapter won't focus on Daeron, but his Wife to be!_**

 ** _Also, I have seen a review asking of the Year, and it is the Year 3BC, A Year Before Aegon's Conquest, and it will give me enough time to establish things with Skyhold, and its people!_**

* * *

 _Visenya ~ Dream_

 _"I Will not marry him, father! I do not care if he is a Vailon, we can conquer Westeros without him!"_

 _Visenya Targaryen, Elder Sister to Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen, a supporter of Aegon's desire to conquer Westeros, and rumored-to-be betrothed to Daeron Vailon. Ever since the Bastard, even if he was not one, of Vailon had sent a letter towards her father, which Visenya did not know the contents of. Aerion had been trying to get Visenya to agree to the Marriage Contract before he had arrived on Dragonstone. Even now, people had whispered his name with nothing but awe in their voices._

 _Only Visenya would never kneel or even Marry that arse, although her Father had planned for her to marry her Younger Brother, Aegon. Even that match, Visenya would deny, she loved her brother dearly, but that was it, while as for Rhaenys and Aegon, it was clear the two had more than a brother and sister bond. It was like they were two halves of one whole, they completed one another and Visenya would not get in between that, she would not hurt her siblings like that._

 _Only then, news came from Essos, Three Dragons had been spotted. Her Father and Mother had been shocked, wondering who could have control of Dragons when they had thought that their family was the last family of Dragonlords, only they would be proved wrong. One of the Most Powerful Dragonlord Houses in Valyria had survived, surprisingly, this Dragonlord did not search for any news of them, even if it was made clear that House Targaryen had survived the Doom, this Dragonlord had gone to the Last Seat of his family, Skyhold._

 _"Visenya, you do understand the power that this Vailon wields? 10,000 Men march at his back, he has three fully grown Dragons, one that can overpower Balerion and two others that would take down Meraxes and Vhagar like they were baby Dragons. He could conquer Westeros by himself, he does not need us, but he proves that we need him!"_

 _Aerion Targaryen had spoken in a deathly quiet voice to his Eldest Daughter when he had heard of another surviving Dragonlord Family, he had been shocked, but still, he had waited and tried to see if The Dragonlord would send a Raven or Emissary, but none had come. It seems like Daeron Vailon, did not want help or assistance in whatever he was doing, so Aerion had sent an Emissary himself, hoping that he could entice Daeron with wealth and possibly, marriage._

 _Only in the next month, Aerion had not gotten a response, soon Aerion had wondered for the fate of his Emissary. Only his Emissary was sent back with a letter in hand, written in High Valyrian by Daeron himself, it had stated that he was to marry another Targaryen before The Doom had descended upon them like a Dragon would on its foes. Daeron had sent The Emissary with a Chest filled with gold, bringing Aerion to a confused stated. Only Aerion had continued reading the letter and what he saw, shocked him._

 _'In the name of Daeron, Of The Dragonlord House Vailon. I, Protector Uros of Skyhold, inform you, Aerion of House Targaryen, that Daeron is arriving on Dragonstone, to discuss the possible renewal of the Marriage Contract between House Vailon and Targaryen. The Chest of Gold is merely a gift of generosity by Daeron, he wishes a warm reception by the people of Dragonstone, most importantly your children.'_

 _When Aerion had received that letter, he had gone back through the documents and books that had been brought by House Targaryen, when they had fled from The Doom. It was only then that Aerion had found a marriage contract between Rhaella Targaryen, a rather prominent member of the family line. Although the contract proposal had gone unanswered and Rhaella had married another, even though, it had shocked Aerion that Daeron had remembered the agreement._ _Even now, Aerion knew he could not refuse the renewal of the Marriage Contract, it was House Targaryen who had offered it._

 _"Father, I do not see the point of marrying him, no matter who he is! He could conquer all of Essos for all I care, no matter what, Daeron Vailon, is not who I will marry!"_

 _Just as Aerion was about to tell his daughter to stop her stubborn behavior, he was cut off by rather cold laughter, looking up at the entrance way to the Throne Room of Dragonstone, Aerion laid eyes on a behemoth in Human Flesh, this man would be able to pass for the son of a Giant that Aerion believed roamed Beyond The Wall. Aerion narrowed his eyes, which had shone with curiosity. Had this man entered Dragonstone undetected? Aerion doubted that, or he would be having a talk with the Castle Guards._

 _Just before Aerion could get a word in, his daughter, who was still filled to the brim with anger and annoyance, turned her own blazing violet eyes towards the man,_

 _"And who are you!? You are trespassing on Targaryen Land!"_

 _The man once again chuckled, but this time, it sounded oddly warm, but it still had a hint of warning, something that The two Targaryen's picked up with ease. Suddenly, ten more men had entered through the entrance to The Throne Room, and it was only now that Aerion and Visenya noted that none of the Castle Guards were in the Throne Room. Possibly leaving once Father and Daughter had started to argue,_

 _"Who am I? Well, Lady Visenya Vailon, I am your Sworn Sword to be, people know me as The Fifth Tower of Skyhold, but I prefer Silas."_

 _Visenya looked to her father in shock and slight horror, but before anyone could say anything, A thunderous roar that shook the very ground of Dragonstone was heard all over, it had Silas smirking in joy, while Visenya and Aerion knew it meant only one thing. For both of them, it was nothing good, but for both of them, it was for entirely different reasons._

 _Daeron Vailon had arrived on Dragonstone..._

 ** _T.L.D_**

 _Dragonstone_

Suddenly sitting up and taking deep breaths was Visenya Targaryen, she had been having an odd dream about a Marriage Contract that her Father had said she had to honor. She knew that she would have to discuss the Dragonlord House that had supposedly survived the Doom, but there was one thing that Visenya could not get over, The Roar of the Dragon, the very beings that her siblings and herself rode for adventure and seeing the wonders of Westeros.

She could still hear the beastly roar of The Vailon's Dragon, it had shaken the very ground of Dragonstone, Visenya knew that she should be afraid, but somehow, she felt safe when she thought of The Vailon's Dragon, she felt like that she should be with the very Dragon. Visenya sighed, slowly slipping back into dreamless sleep, but only one thing was on her mind, The Dream and how she felt like that it might be true.

* * *

 _ **AN: Welcome to this small Diversion Chapter!**_

 _ **There is a Part Two to this, and Visenya Chapters will be at least 1K or 2K, depending on how much of the Content I want to bring into the chapter.**_

 _ **Now begin your Questions in PM or Review down below, but some things will remain a mystery!**_

 _ **Also, things will be explained next chapter, and it touches on The Vailon Riders of Valyria, something that helps us understand the Vailon Family as a whole and if they are like their people in truth or are they a different breed of 'Dragons'?**_

 _ **Also, you saw here that there were no Spoilers, What happens with The Skyhold Arc will be revealed throughout that Arc.**_

 _ **Maegor is out! And I will see you for the Part Two of Visenya's Chapter!**_


	5. Visenya II: The Vailon's of Valyria

_Visenya II ~ Dragonstone_

When Visenya awoke, her mind could not help but go over everything she had remembered in that dream, it was too real and reminded her of the Targaryen's of Valyria, where they often had prophetic visions, she could remember everything. It was too surreal for her and she knew that she had to do something, so here she was, walking towards the Library where she knew they kept books, especially on Dragonlord Famillies.

Visenya had passed many servants on her way, all who bowed to her in a show of respect that she could have done without, although she may have been prideful and a Targaryen, she knew of many that had lost some land in the past for House Targaryen, before the times of Daenys The Dreamer. She did not know what to make of people fearing them, she knew that fear was a powerful motivator with some people, but fear could also turn into something more vicious, something more violent.

With a sigh, she had found herself standing outside the Library, it smelt odd, Visenya had a quick thought to bring some scented candles here, but that would be for later, now she would focus on finding about the Vailon's, the family that she had an odd suspicion had survived the doom and now, it was not getting off her mind, she could not help but remember that man's grin, the grin of pure joy, the grin of a man that knew he held power.

'Silas, the Fifth Tower of Skyhold, he referred to me as Lady Visenya Vailon, almost as if they had already spoken and made their choice on who he was to marry. An outsider who barely knows the Westerosi customs lands on Dragonstone, the man who I believe is going to change things, Egg wants to conquer Westeros and I believe this man...no, this boy will play a role.'

Visenya's thoughts were clear, she did not think the Vailon was a man or even someone worth her time, but she did see his uses, she saw the fear in her father's eyes, the very way that he spoke as if the Vailon's were the betters of House Targaryen. She had scoffed at that, even though she knew that her family had not been that powerful in the freehold, she refused to believe that the Vailon would be coming to them if he did not need help.

What the Targaryen girl did not know was that her prophetic dream or vision, one may call it. Is that it had left out some information, The Vailon's were indeed seeking out the Targaryen family, but not for the fact of wanting help, no, they already had their territory and would fortify with every resource they had. Visenya was allowing her own arrogance to get to her, something that would not be welcome in the eyes of a Vailon, who were more powerful than the Targaryen line. She would need to get over it, before the arrival of Daeron Vailon, or she may cost her family, someone of great importance.

'If the Vailon's were indeed this powerful as Father said, why has he never mentioned them in the lessons that we were forced to attend? No one ever said anything about the Vailon's, almost as if their very name was a ghost, even Mother never said a word. Now, I intend to find something!"

Just as she was to enter, she was interrupted, her very own Sister had snuck up behind her, scaring her and causing her to jump away with slight worry, her hand gripped her sword, whirling around to face. what she presumed to be an enemy, as she had unsheathed her sword and pointed it to her the person's neck.

"Dear sister, I think you should calm down, I doubt you would gain our ever fearsome brother's love like that..."

Rhaenys Targaryen, the youngest of the Targaryen siblings and often seen as the heart between the three, she was kind, loving, and devoted to her family. Some regarded her as a temptress, often playing games with some of the guards that she knew would want to bed her, but she only had eyes for one man and it was her brother, Aegon, someone she hoped would return her affections someday, but for now, it seemed impossible.

"Well, Rhaenys, I do not want our _dear_ brother's love as you do. I, after all, think of him like a brother, and not a cock that I want to plunder me. Also, I do hear the most interesting rumors that would not appeal to Father or Egg."

If it all was at all possible, Rhaenys had turned even paler, her violet eyes that always had a hint of mischief or even a seductive quality had now gone alight with fear, nothing was more fearful for her than her brother and Father finding it out. She knew what she did in the shadows of Dragonstone, many people wanted to mount a Dragon so to speak, she was the one that was least likely to cut their cocks off. After all, it was not like Visenya had welcomed a lover into her chambers.

"Dear sister, I never knew that a man would want to plunder you at all, it's not like you give off the most... _welcoming_ aura."

Rhaenys and Visenya shared a small smirk before Visenya sheathed her sword and hugged her sister, the two would bicker like cats and dogs but would always be there for one another. Soon, she pulled back and studied her sister, she had no doubt in her mind that she had been flying again, possibly on Balerion, considering that her brother did have a soft spot for their younger sister that only she seemed to notice and neither of them did. It was quite the sight for Visenya, watching them dance around one another.

"What is it you are doing here anyway? You rarely come here, usually, you are sharpening a sword, or sparring like there is a war to come or something."

Rhaenys had let out a giggle, using her hand to delicately cover her mouth as she did so, but then she had seen her elder sister's face, something was on her mind and that worried her, because this was Visenya, someone who had rarely gotten scared in her life, if something terrible was coming for them, she wanted to know. She wanted to know what she could do to prevent a fate worse than death itself, befalling her family, it seemed that Visenya had noticed her troubled and curious face because her firm hand was then placed on the shoulder of her younger sister.

"Do not fret dear, for it is nothing like war, but it is something that has me worrying for the years to come; because it is something that I think even Father has not noticed."

Rhaenys stomped her foot on the ground like a child, her lips jutting out in an oddly alluring pout that had her sister realizing why most men would want to go for her beautiful sister.

"Visenya, if it has you worried, then I know something is coming, something that obviously disturbs you enough to search for answers in the castle library, so, What. Is. It?"

With each word, Rhaenys stepped closer, looking nothing like the child she presented herself to be a mere couple of seconds ago. She was looking like a warrior, many would follow her if they saw the true person before her now, Visenya knew that many of them had possessed what their ancestor's like to call, 'Dragon Blood' but she did not believe that, she believed that the bond they shared with their Dragons had allowed them to become enhanced in many ways, confidence being among some of them.

Right now, Visenya was believing her ancestors though, she was believing that they may have Dragon Blood because what she saw in her younger sister was something out of a story, out of a legendary tale even. Her sister was possessing a nature truly unlike her and she found herself captivated before she pulled herself together.

"Fine, but come into the library and we must find something on the Vailon's of the Freehold, anything will do because I have a feeling about them and that is all I will tell you before I can study them more."

Before Rhaenys could even voice her agreement, her sister had already walked into the library, wanting to find anything and everything she could on the Vailon's that they had at their disposal.

* * *

Hours had passed, Visenya and Rhaenys had turned the Library upside down and found nothing, nothing alluding to the Vailon family, it had even gotten to the point where they had maddeningly searched every book, hoping to find anything, but nothing. It was as if the family did not exist at all, but then Visenya had an idea, why would her Father keep valuable information in plain sight? Cause he would not, Aerion Targaryen may be old, but he was nothing if not cunning.

"Sister, has father ever been to this Library before, or was it always the Maester?"

Rhaenys tilted her head, watching her sister with wariness, before she stepped forward and shook her head, answering her sister with a simple gesture, wondering where she was going with all this.

"Then I know where it is, because it is indeed, in this very room. Just only hidden in one of these very books."

Just as the two sisters were going to search once more, two guards had entered the room, standing guard by the door, Visenya placed a hand on her sword, already not trusting these guards, but then walked in the very man who she was discussing seconds before, her Lord Father, Aerion Targaryen.

" _Did you really think that you could come in here, searching for something without me knowing?"_

Aerion had spoken in Valyrian to his two daughters, who looked like two little girls with their heads bowed and their hands folded in front of them. It was obvious that the very presence of Aerion had commanded respect and it was showing right now.

 _"What were you looking for? Hm? Or do you refuse to tell me? I may help you."_

Rhaenys shared a look with her sister, who had stubbornly shaken her head, but she knew that her Father could be of assistance, she stepped forward as her sister hissed at her to come back and stand by her, but she had shaken that off, she knew that her Father could help and if her sister would hate her for a week or so, it did not matter, as it would help in the long run.

 _"Father, we are searching for information, on the Vailon's of the Freehold."_

Aerion had gone pale, his eyes wide with pure, unadulterated fear. He thought that he would never have to hear that name, the name of Conquerors and Kings, Queens, Princes, Princesses, but more especially, the embodiment of Valyria itself, they were warriors. He knew of the Vailon's, their lands, and what they could do when they were angered, some referred to them as Beasts with human skin, others referred to them as wise philosophers who were the greatest family of the Freehold.

Aerion himself, he held respect for the family, because he knew the stories and legends, but to hear the name now? When Aegon was just about ready to plan his Conquest? It was something that left him worried for the safety of his family because he and his wife knew, the Vailon's could very well conquer Westeros. He just hoped that they kept their eye elsewhere, he prayed to the Gods of Valyria, he prayed that they stayed their hand, but there was one question he was left with, how did they survive the Doom?

" _How do you know that name?"_

Rhaenys looked to her sister, hoping that she would finally speak, and thank the gods that she finally did, as Visenya stared back at her Father, noticing the sheer fear that was seen on the face of her Father, the cunning Targaryen and here he was, cowering at the mention of the mere name, Vailon.

 _"I had a dream Father, its one that I think may come true, I believe our fate, and this family, may just tie together with those of the Vailon's because one of them did not fall in the Doom. One of them is somewhere in this world and they have an army, dragons, they are powerful Father."_

Aerion looked to his eldest daughter, he noticed the look on her face as she gave compliments to the family, it disgusted her and upset her that she mentioned that another Dragonlord family was as powerful as them, if not more so, but not to mention, she seemed to be looking at him with anger, almost like he had done something to hurt her.

 _"What was the name Visenya? What was the name? Please, tell me!"_

Visenya tilted her head, her eyes holding nothing but anger and fear, but she armored herself and looked at her Father head-on before speaking the name.

 _"Daeron, Father, Daeron Vailon"_

With the very name uttered, Aerion looked to his daughters with nothing but fear, but he motioned for them to follow him, he whispered to the guards that they should go get his Sons and Wife, it was time that they had a talk, because he had a feeling that Visenya was onto something and the name, Daeron, would be the topic of discussion.

* * *

 _With the Red Dragons now questioning the possibility of the Vailon family surviving the doom, how will they react to the news of Daeron landing on Skyhold? With three dragons?_

 _How will Aegon and Orys react to the rumors of this Vailon?_

 _But most of all, will Visenya mention the possibility of marriage to her family? Or will she keep it a secret? Hoping that it does not come true if she does not mention it to her Father._


	6. Learning their ways

'Well, he certainly knows how to make an entrance, I'll give him that. Like Father did at one point, he commanded these two men with ease. They followed him like he was a General, they obeyed him like he was a King.'

Was the thoughts of the Last Dragon, Daeron. The man that he was the most nervous to meet, Uros Mal, the Protector of Skyhold and the very man whose line had kept it running for gods know how long. He didn't even know what year it was, but he found that it must have been some time, considering Skyhold seemed to have changed due to the description being changed, his mother had described the castle as being dark as the night itself, yet it would shine like a beacon to anybody who needed it.

Only he did not feel that way, he felt like it was home, like he was meant to be here. Only that was part of himself, the other part said that he did not belong here, that he should not be the one to be in front of these people. In a rather harsh turn of events, Daeron found himself agreeing. He was not meant to be the dragon that brought the Freehold back to its true glory, no he was a simple sword and never meant to rule, at least that was his own doubtful thoughts.

His Mother had trusted him, his beloved Sister, Dany, had trusted him. His Father had trusted him with securing a future for their family, for their line. With a determined, yet wary look adorning his rather mythical features, Daeron would go forward, if not for himself, for his family. He had too, otherwise, he would be nothing more than a fool, he would nothing more than a coward shying away from his duty that was given to him by the heads of his house at the time.

"I am hardly experienced Commander, I find myself capable on the battlefield at best."

All three men had arched an eyebrow, Silas had rolled his eyes at the Dragon, thinking his mind must have been filled with Auroch dung. While Reaver and Uros shared identical smirks, almost finding the naivety of Daeron amusing. He believed Uros to be talking about experience on the battlefield, while the Protector had walked towards the Dragon, his hands folded behind his back, as his chest had puffed up, looking like the true protector he was rumored to be.

"Daeron, if I may call you that?"

The young man nodded, believing that he was going to be learning something, as he had before watched their reactions to their statement. He had internally winced, knowing that he had possibly lost whatever hopes or dreams they had for him coming forward. He would have to listen, hoping that he would be able to prove he was somewhat skilled in whatever the protector was going to be teaching him.

"I will you give a question about war, and I want you to give an answer on how you would handle the situation, can you do that?"

Daeron nodded, allowing himself to relax, not wanting to appear to tense or at the very least, nervous in front of these people.

"Your opposing army has 35,000 Men, looking to siege Skyhold, we field 35,000 Men. How do you go about winning the siege against this opposing force? How can you make sure that we survive the battle?"

He frowned, not knowing what he could, but then he looked across the room, finding a map of Skyhold, the land and it seemed too large, it seemed to go into the lands of Andalos and Flatlands, yet it was not marked as under the land of Vailon. It was just there. It seemed like Skyhold and a Stronghold, which was a minor castle that fielded 10,000 Men for them, was the only territory that could be claimed as Vailon land. The castle would take a while to field the men, but also reach Skyhold, giving them only 25,000 Men, instead of the correct number that they should have.

He knew what to do, it was right in front of him, but he wanted to make sure there were no possibilities other than what he had in mind. He looked to Uros with a small smile, catching the small mistake that he had, to which Daeron believed was to trip him up, because the key was not to win the Battle, but to survive the siege and secure the Castle, making sure that it stood as the last true Daughter of Valyria.

"It seems you had the intention to slip me up Protector Mal, the key is to not win the battle, but to survive the siege and secure the Castle. We would need master marksmen to take down the infantry. From there we would allow some men to exit through a secret entrance, that we no doubt have in case of the castle and town being besieged, we send out Light-Infantrymen to pick off the remaining enemies, what do you say to that, Lord Protector?"

Uros tilted his head curiously, it seemed that the dragon did not trust him, believing he had the intention to slip him up, which was in part true. Only he did not mean in any way of harm or the intent to belittle the Vailon. He could tell that the young man before him had excellent training in the area of swordsmanship, he would need to learn other things as well and not just how to swing a sword.

"Daeron, I say that you have a keen mind for tactics on the battlefield and might I suggest that you start trusting me, it might help you begin to more at home here, with your people."

Daeron could not help it as he watched the man before him, he could see questions and wonder behind those eyes, the very eyes that wished to take him in and make him become something entirely different, he wanted him to be the next Aenys, to be the next Liberator of Skyhold, yet he, Daeron, had more on his mind than Skyhold, he wanted to know what the land was like and who else to teach him than the men that stood before him.

He knew that there were other Dragonlords out there and some had been lucky to heed the warning that the Targaryen family had given, people mocked Daenys and even called her a dreamer, something that had even backfired, giving the Targaryen's the last word, and yet here he was.

"Let us be serious now Gentlemen, these people, they do not know me, I am nothing but a foreigner. You have your customs, your way of life, I cannot simply come here and begin to rule as if I am the King of Skyhold and the lands that it surrounds, I am simply Daeron Vailon, a Lord who wants to learn about the new people he finds himself with."

Uros watched the young dragon before him, he looked to Silas and Reaver, noticing the varying expressions that were clearly in respect and a bit of surprise, the dragon had earned a bit of respect from each of them that would go a long way. Not allowing it to be seen for too long, Uros made sure to wipe any existence of it from his face as his eyebrow raised challengingly, he knew that some dragonlords were arrogant, even believing that they should be Kings of the world because they had dragons and yet here was one before them that had dragons, had the power to make them bend or break, yet he did not allow his anger to rule him, he would let them teach him.

"You're already on your way Daeron, we noticed your dragons, we noticed that you have the power to make us bend, you are powerful on your own, yet you saught us out and that is respectful because it means to us that you haven't forgotten, that you have not forgotten the people that your ancestor once freed. You are a good man Daeron, I hope to see your progress in the coming weeks and possibly months."

Uros placed a hand on Daeron's shoulder before walking out of the chambers, leaving the three men to stare after him as he went to his office.

"Come on 'Young Dragon' - you're coming to the arena, let's just see how well you will do against your own men, once you're done with the training, come back here to Reaver, I am sure he'll have something for you."

Silas watched as Daeron eyed with no small amount of dislike, he oddly enough felt a pang in his chest, feeling that he may have been too hard on the young man before but he knew that he had to be, he could not allow the man to grow cocky and make a mistake that would cost him dearly in the future, it would have to be beaten out of him, he would not allow the possible King and Protector of Skyhold to be this way, he had to be prepared.

"Yes, sir."

Daeron waited for Silas to lead, the man did so with a small grunt as he rolled his eyes at the use of sir, maybe he would earn the nickname 'Defiant' or maybe he would wouldn't, only time would tell and he would not give the boy any leeway, as he had to make sure that he was receiving the training that all men and women received in Skyhold, they would be trained and hardened for the possibility of war, nothing was off the table in Essos, especially with the recent patrols being hit and men being killed in the worst possible ways.

"Hm, I do wonder what effect you shall have on us Daeron, I guess time shall."

Reaver muttered to himself, watching Daeron walk off with a critical gaze, he may have been an Advisor and Maester of Skyhold, he still held his true loyalties, the Vailon's freed them and to turn their back on one of its descendants would not be in Skyhold's best interest. Shaking his head, Reaver got rid of those thoughts, already knowing that they would do him no good, he knew that the Vailon would pass whatever test that Silas had in store for him, he just had a feeling.

* * *

 _Arena - Skyhold_

Daeron was still in his armor, he realized that he had not been out of it since he made the flight to Skyhold and wondered how he had not passed out due to exhaustion. He watched as Silas began informing the men of the little sparring tourney against him, while he was confident in his skills, even remembering how he had trained with his former Sword-Master, Haegon.

"Let us see if that training works well Haegon, you taught me well, you were the best in Valyria, I never could surpass you, but I shall do well in your honor."

Daeron whispered to himself as he watched one of the men-at-arms step forward, eying him as if he was a Dragonling and could easily be defeated, he was no little one and he would make sure that they all knew it, he himself stepped forward, placing a tender loving grip on the famed sword of his House, Fiendfyre , the sword that Aenys used to conquer and liberate Skyhold, the same sword that been gifted by his mother, Leliana, and now he would use it against one of his own- no, he had to use against someone who believed that any right to call himself King.

"Are you ready 'Dragonling'?"

Daeron looked to Silas, who actually seemed to want his opinion on this matter and all he gave was a simple bob of his head before he heard the faint yell of Silas, after that, he drowned everything out, seemingly in his own plain of existence as he unsheathed Fiendfyre, it's pale milky steel glistened under the rays of the hot sun, as if being brought to life.

Daeron stalked the man opposite him, he watched as the man's eyes seemingly became alight with something akin to fear and worry, he would not lie and pretend that it did not give him some kind of perverse joy. He enjoyed this, he thrived in it, some people said that he became a Warrior, some said that he was blessed by The Warrior himself, only he knew what he had, he knew what he could do, and it was nothing but pure skill on his part.

Daeron twirled the famed bastard sword in his hand before going on the attack, it was a flurry of strikes and feints, yet the soldier met him blow for blow, never once letting up, it seemed Daeron had miscalculated, he scolded himself harshly before noticing that his opposition had begun striking, causing him to narrowly escape a swing that would have caused him to go flat on the ground, roaring under his breath like a dragon that was readying up for unleashing its might flame, Daeron weaved, dodged, and rolled, anything he could think of to escape the situation.

'Ugh! Damn you! Focus! Do not allow him to push you back if he corners me, I am done!'

Daeron and his thoughts were clear, he knew that he could not be on the defensive like this, he would be done for, he weaved out of the way once more before tripping the soldier up causing him to tumble to the ground, only he got up rather quickly but it was enough for Daeron to take control of the battle; moving with the quickness of the stranger himself, Daeron clashed with the soldier once more and their swords echoed with an ear-splitting clank as they met one another, it was clear to the outside eye that Daeron was only beginning, seemingly testing the waters before giving it his all.

'Heh, this is what you can do Young Dragon? You may just be able to lead us into the next era.'

Silas and his thoughts were clearly nodding in approval towards the prowess that Daeron was showing in the arena, he was already receiving awed looks from the soldiers as they watched the Last Vailon, Silas knew that he had been a little harsh and mayhaps a little rough in how he treated the Vailon but it was all to see what he could bring to this kingdom, what he could do for its people and so far, he was not disappointed.

"Enough!"

Both men did not listen to him, seemingly lost in their own worlds as they continued trading blows before Daeron gained the upper hand, disarming his opponent, bringing him to his knees as he held the bastard sword to his neck, eying him with eyes filled with victory, and battle-crazed lust, as if he wanted to continue in the liquid euphoria that was the sparring match.

"Did you hear me Dragonling!? I said that was enough!"

Daeron shook his head, watching Silas with a sheepish expression, when he got in a battle, he became a different person, gone was his doubting and fear of not being anything good for the future of this Kingdom or anyone for that matter, he simply thrived and wanted to fight, he was a warrior and would never tire from fighting, as it was in his blood.

"Sorry Sir, what shall I do next? I do believe that you said I should visit Reaver, I can go about that now if you wish."

Silas muttered something under his breath before telling Daeron to head for his chambers that were prepared while he was out here training, telling him to get a bath and out of the armor that he arrived in, the young dragon nodded before heading on his way, leaving Silas to train the soldiers, he wondered if he could do that again sometime, he would never know now.

* * *

Daeron had finished bathing himself, he was now dressed in a fine leather black jerkin with a bright red dragon stitched into the breast pocket. He was walking the halls, wanting to make his way to Reaver, who was no doubt in his offices next to the dungeons, apparently where they kept bandits and raiders who believed the kingdom was easy pickings.

"Arqa, what do you know of the Vailon's Conquest of Skyhold?"

Daeron turned his head, noticing that a door was ajar, leading to a candle-lit room, he walked in, making sure not to disturb anyone, he noticed kids gathered round in a circle as he noticed an elderly woman with greying black hair and few wrinkles as her eyes were squinted slightly, yet she still seemed to be able to sense the kids and see them perfectly before she looked to Daeron with a slight twitch of her lips.

"You might as well come in Lord Daeron, this does concern your family after all."

He could not help but release a small chuckle as he heard the awed gasps of the kids that watched him like he was a dragon itself, each of them looking at him with the childlike wonderment that he used to hold when watching his father and mother fly on Lucion and Brightflame, it was truly spectactular and he took a seat next to the kids, as she told her story, Daeron could not help but find himself enamored with it and he knew that their were things that even he did not know.

"Run along now kids, I'm sure your parents will want to see you for your midday meal."

The kids soon went off, waving goodbye to Daeron, who smiled at them with a nod and let them go on their way. His eyes had soon found those of the woman known as Arqa, he knew that she was valuable and could possibly teach him things on Skyhold, just as he was about to ask, she cut him off.

"I know what you're going to ask Young Dragon, I've seen it in the flames, you want my guidance, I can't teach you things like truly ruling Daeron, I can only give you the facts and history behind Skyhold, how you rule, how you treat people, that is what will define you as a true ruler, if you can accept that, then we can continue right now."

Daeron watched with wide eyes, before nodding with a smile, wanting to learn everything he could from the elderly woman.

Little did Daeron know that this woman would have the biggest impact on him since his awakening, he had just met Arqa, Elder of Skyhold, and now, his mentor.


	7. Legends and Rumors

_A History of The Vailon Rulers of Skyhold_

 _Haegon Vailon, a former Lord of Skyhold, recognized for his famed cruelty against Raiders such as the Ironmen from the West. Not many people remember him as an all good Lord, not many people remember him all, he was a man that liked Violence and War above all else, putting the needs of prosperity and respect for his people at the back of his mind. He had left it to Bjorn Mal, a former protector of Skyhold, someone who was recognized as the true ruler of Skyhold during the reign of Haegon The Bloody._

 _Then after Haegon, was Uerys The Malleable, whilst not brutal or as effective against the Ironmen of the West, he was peaceful, loving, and kind towards the people. He was said to spend more time with the peasants of Skyhold then his wife, Jenerys Vailon. He was a man that loved peace and did not do well in conflict, often bargaining with his enemies, giving up land and paying in the legion's blood more than anything._

 _Uerys was remembered for almost losing Skyhold due to the efforts of one Aion Gasicer, a Commander of the Vailon Legions and rebel of the Gasicer Empire. It was named as he had plotted to overthrow the Vailon's, gaining land and men through his conquest of Skyhold, which lands had housed villages at the time._

 _The last daughter of Valyria was once again saved by the efforts of a Mal Protector, this one being Caius Mal, who had led the remaining Vailon Legions who had not sided with Aion and put them to the sword, making sure to send a message to whoever planned to overthrow the rightful rulers of Skyhold that they would be stopped with the full force of the Vailon Legions._

 _Caius Mal is often remembered for his killing of Aion Gasicer upon the 'Gasicer Hill' aptly named for the Village where Aion planned his rebellion._

 _During the rebellion, Uerys had been told by his Father to return to Valyria, only the peaceful man he was, did not return, instead, he rode out to meet Aion Gasicer. Upon arrival with his protector, Uerys had pleaded with Aion to stop this rebellion and see what he was doing to the people, in the end, Uerys had died._

 _Being killed by Aion with a swift swing of his sword, Uerys is remembered by the peasants as a Kind and loving Gentleman, while with the Vailon Legions he is seen as a fool who played peacemaker too many times, often being nicknamed 'Malleable.'_

* * *

 _Daeron's Chambers_

Under candlelight Daeron read the History of his ancestors, finding only two Lords since the time that Aenys had liberated the land. Haegon and Uerys, it was not often mentioned but it seemed that the two had quite the impact on Skyhold, enough that no more raids came from the West, only remaining here, in the East.

The so-called Ironmen, Daeron had never heard of any of those before, he assumed they were mercenaries from Westeros, he would ask Maester Reaver later on. The reason why Daeron had begun reading such a book was because of the lady, Arqa. The proclaimed Elder of Skyhold, the woman was over a hundred years of age and still looked young, enough that she looked forty at the least.

Only she did not learn this stuff from being alive this long, she learned it from her mother and simply passed it down to the children, wanderers, and soldiers of Skyhold. He found it quite interesting that a woman of her stature learned it from another, it was interesting enough that he wanted to brush up on it himself, he wanted to see what past rulers were like.

Daeron soon closed the book, no longer having time to read it, he had learned enough for today. He could only wonder what other things remained hidden behind the holding of his family, many things awaited him to find out and he would find them to the best of his ability.

He blew out the candle, heading over to his bed, where he soon collapsed into the sweet domain of sleep as he had quite a lack of it recently due to only arriving hours ago and flying for over five days.

* * *

 _Volantis_

Sitting in a Council Chamber were two of the most powerful men of Volantis, the men that controlled the city and were regarded as one of the oldest descendants of Valyria, the blood of the dragons ran through them proudly, no matter how diluted it was. They had gathered to discuss the reports from their people in Skyhold, a man with dark-silver hair with enchanting violet eyes that seemed to shine like an amethyst.

These two men had not been concerned with the Dragonlords of the West, they were of no dire threat to them, nor would they turn their eyes onto that of the First Daughter, Volantis had made sure to not anger the Dragon. They made sure they kept their interests somewhat aligned with that of the Targaryen family, although, they had recently been engaged with the other Free Cities, those being Norvos and Lorath, they have yet to make a move on the others, though it was on their minds.

"What do we do? We have one of those incest fucks at Skyhold, an army of 35,000 Men waits for his call, will he be another Haegon?"

A man dressed in the finest silk that money could buy, decorated in Black and Velvet red as his eyes held nothing but hate towards the man known as Daeron people called him. This was Triene, a Tiger of Volantis, a man who favored the end of the Valyrians, seeing it as a way for Volantis to rise and take what should rightfully be theirs, Essos.

"Calm down Triene, we do not know the man yet, it's why we've been keeping our intent in the shadows, we believed it was only Uros leading the Legions, now we know that a Vailon has landed on their shores. We do not know if they have accepted him, believe me, those people may believe him ready but forcing him into such a role, it would not be best for them and they know that."

Ever the voice of reason, Jaqar was a man that had most recently risen the title of Triarch within Volantis, he was someone that calmed down the hot-headed Triene, a man that believed diplomacy and secrecy was the way to get things done, and he was proved right in most situations.

"You ask me to calm down!? No! A Vailon, not a Targaryen, not a Belaerys, but a Vailon! They were regarded as one of the most powerful families in the Freehold, said to have housed the powerful dragons that conquered Skyhold, and you tell me to calm down!? I say we hire some Sellswords and some Dothraki Savages then put them to the sword!"

Triene slammed his fist down, not wanting to listen to the thoughts of this friend, the man that valued shadows and secrecy, no, there was a time for that when one did not know what their enemies had planned, it was time for action.

"Peace Triene, listen and listen well. We cannot afford to directly go to war against Skyhold and it's 35,000 Men. We do not have the arms or men to pull off such an army or war at this point, we will find a Sellsword Company and instruct to raid villages, burn them to the ground. We see the response and we will wait to strike-"

The council chamber doors opened with a large clang of the metal door, clearly someone was not happy with being left out, walking in was a beautiful woman with fair-tanned skin and black luscious hair as her gleaming violet eyes landed on the two men before her, she watched them with a smirk, enjoying the color draining from their faces as she knew what was going on.

Her hips did not naturally sway or look alluring in some fashion as if she was a whore looking to entice a common man, no, she was strong in how she presented herself, walking with the grace of a Queen and commanding the room with a simple look that seemed rare for a woman of her age.

"Gentlemen, do you know that it's not nice to leave a lady out on plans? Especially when that lady is the one that has some information on the man that we are dealing with, you will have to learn to stop your impulsive nature Triene and you, Jaqar, you will have to learn when action is warranted."

Triene growled, his eyes narrowing on the sight of the bitch before him, the one that had oddly enough, wielded more power than them, it was clear that they no longer had control of this situation. He knew that he should be listening, sharing a glance with Jaqar, they both raised an eyebrow curiously and just wondered what she had up her sleeve.

* * *

 _Skyhold_

Uros stood at a window, overlooking the city of Skyhold, he saw it for all it was. The glory of the East, the last daughter of Valyria. He sighed remembering when a servant had informed him of some news, Daeron had gotten a book regarding the history of House Vailon and how it changed with each ruler. Uros knew that Daeron would not miss how his family seemed to always save the day, he wondered how the boy might react. He would handle it when the time came.

"Protector, our men are back. They're reports that they had a fight with some Dothraki raiding our lands..."

Uros stroked his chin, looking at the messenger with his stoic mask in place. He knew that he could place this into Daeron's hands, see how he would be leading an effort against the Dothraki who were nothing but savages, organized but savages all the same. He waved him away, turning back to face the bustling city, he noticed a few soldiers heading in and how they seemed to be looking worse than when they left.

"Khal Valshin, how you force our hand, maybe, just maybe you should see the might of Dragons..."

As if on cue, Raenar, Lucion, and Brightflame roared in the sky before descending just above Skyhold, casting a mighty shadow that seemed to envelop all of Skyhold.

Uros knew in the coming days that this would decide the fate of their entire kingdom, the Free Cities had no doubt heard of this and would prepare to approach Daeron. As Protector, Uros would do his job and make sure nothing came to harm for their Lord.

* * *

"You must have a calm head and an even calmer mind, nothing, not even death should shake you. You must be prepared for it, no matter how unexpected it may be, you cannot let your emotions rule you or they will rule your kingdom."

Daeron looked at Arqa with confusion, he knew that already but he doubted that emotions could rule a kingdom alone, a King had advisors and such, a King would often listen to advisors, would they not?

"I see the look of confusion on your face, trust me, emotions are powerful. They can cause you to do dangerous and empire breaking things, they've toppled kingdoms and killed men greater than you. "

He listened to Arqa, they were walking through the streets, men of the Legions walked past them. Not sparing Daeron or the elder another look, clearly showing what they thought of them and Daeron did feel a bit of anger but he understood it. He had yet to prove his true skill of leading them and maybe he never would.

"I see but emotions, they pop up in the oddest times Arqa, in the heat of battle or when you lay your eyes on a woman, you never know what might happens. Just how do you control yourself then?"

Arqa stared at him for a while before running a hand over his smooth pale face, his violet eyes softening at the gesture as he thought of the woman as a mother.

"That, you have to figure out for yourself. Better men have tried and fallen hard to the cruel escapes that they come up with, sex, drinks, fighting. They are the most common but there are other ways, ways that you can improve the kingdom while also battling these emotions. I saw the anger in your eyes when that soldier passed us, you've not earned that level of respect yet Daeron but you will."

They continued walking as they stopped at a small tavern, only to stand there for a moment when they heard some bells ringing in the distance. They looked at the city gates and noticed the Vailon Legions, the crest of Daeron's family on their leather armored chests, clearly worn with pride.

Daeron looked at Arqa, noticing her smile, he could already see that some of these men morale had been all but broken. They had been defeated in battle but by whom? As far as he was aware, Skyhold had no outstanding enemies, just who was brave enough to attack them?

"I see your curiosity little dragon. The Legions are some of the greatest fighters to grace these lands, for now, I want you to continue studying your family. See what they did that you can do better, you will find something to use and apply to the current state of Skyhold, cause, believe me, they will need you in the coming years Daeron."

Daeron looked at Arqa, he had a feeling like she had meant something else but who else would need him beside the people of Skyhold? He did not think more of it, to prove himself useful to the kingdom he had to continue studying his family. For the future of his kingdom and his people, he would not let his emotions rule him, he would rule his emotions...

* * *

A/N: Been a while? Here's an update to smooth things over and expect some heated things to come up soon guys, cause...

War Is Coming.

We see Daeron learning on some of his family, the people that ruled Skyhold for a while, people in Skyhold have forgotten but one person has not and that is our dear Protector Uros whose family has played a big part in its history.

We have Volantis...ooh what are those people doing? Just what does this mysterious woman have in store for Daeron and the legions of Skyhold?

Then we have our Elder Arqa teaching Daeron to not let his emotions rule him and instead place it elsewhere, have an outlet. Only wanting him to place it in the Kingdom and not himself as that could be destructive.

Next chapter: Visenya III

 _Just how will Aegon, Orys, and Vaelana react to the news of the powerful Vailon being alive and rebuilding his family? Will Visenya tell them of the marriage? Find out in the next chapter! See you then!_


	8. Visenya III: A Shadow of Valyria

_Dragonstone_

"You mean to tell me that Visenya has been having visions of this would-be Dragonlord? I've heard the rumours but Visenya, a seer?"

Orys, a bastard of Aerion Targaryen did not know what to believe. As he and Aegon walked to the solar of their Lord Father, it was all they could talk about. Now here they were, discussing it and as each step grew closer, nerves started to build in their guts.

"I know, though she was always more avid about learning the old ways. She was the better of us, she was said to inherit more of the talents that our ancestors possessed. Now the rumours are true, she holds the blood."

Aegon wished that his sister had come to him in regards to her visions, only they were never that close. In a way that he and Rhaenys were close, he and Visenya maintained a different kind of relationship. One that oddly seemed to stick in the path of warrior respect than that of a secret she had just found out. Still, it hurt him so.

"Indeed she does, now did you ever hear of that family? Father had never discussed them and for Visenya to see them in her dreams, just as we get a letter from Pentos and Tyrosh?"

Aegon narrowed his eyes, the chances were something that aligned. Maybe this was indeed fate, only he did not believe in that right now. His only concern was his sister, she was the part that guided him, Orys, and Rhaenys. They would not lose her now, just when they needed her oh so much.

"That is not the cause for concern, we need to focus on what is happening now Orys, our sister needs our help. We stay by her side until we find out more about this Daeron Vailon, she had only told father a name. Yet that very name caused him to pale and he looked like his age, an old man clinging on to hope for his family."

Aegon knew that the name meant something, it had to have been from the days of old Valyria. When the dragons still ruled Essos with an Iron Fist. Aegon did feel a slight shiver run through him. If the name itself was enough to cow his father into submission, what kind of power did this man hold?

"Come on brother. We do not need to worry about a man leagues away. We worry about our sister, she is the one that needs us now."

Orys gripped his brother by the shoulder, bringing fire to those dull lilac eyes for a moment. Only like the warrior seemingly brandishing a sword, Aegon's eyes had steeled and a firm nod was what he gave to his brother.

* * *

Visenya was seated to the side of the room in her father's solar, overlooking the courtyard and the few rushing servants. She sighed for a moment, things had gotten quite complicated since the talk with her father. He had been subdued, seemingly forgotten himself. His eyes looking off in the distance, staring at nothing before being brought back by her mother.

She knew that it had been her fault, her father was remembering things about the Vailon's, things that scared him. Visenya desired to know more, she craved for it. Her father had denied her that information, it was not out of a silly need of protection. He was scared for his family, for a reason, something had brought him back to a moment in the past and now Visenya wished to know more if her dreams were true, she _deserved_ to know more.

Out of all of them, Visenya was the one that wished to know more about the forgotten days. Valyria, the fourteen fires of Valyria. Said to be one of the many reasons behind their power, only here they were. The last remnants of a bygone era, with another one of them sitting in the east. Maybe she was chosen, maybe she was always meant for Daeron Vailon.

"Sister, mother and our brothers are on their way here. Father is coming as well, are you okay?"

Something else that bothered her now, the increasing insistence that something was wrong with her. Visenya was fine, she only desired to know more. Maybe that is what was wrong. Only, a thirst for knowledge of what was to come and how it would benefit her family. She was protecting them, at least, that is what she told herself.

"I am fine Rhae, I do not need to be checked up on every five minutes like an invalid. Please, it is not me you should be worrying about. Father is the one that needs help, I have not seen him at family meals, he seems distant. As if remembering stories or folktales, I think my telling of what I saw maybe affecting him and that is my fault."

Both sisters met each other's eyes and for a moment, they could each the vulnerability behind them.

Visenya saw the fearful worry of Rhaenys, she was the youngest and thus affected when her family was not as close as they were before. Knowing that this family meeting was called for one reason.

For Rhaenys she could see that Visenya blamed herself, the fear in her eyes of what was happening to her. Even if she denied it to herself, it was there.

Nothing would change that and both sisters reached out, grasping one another's hands, knowing they were helping each other.

"You do not always have to be the strong one, Vis. We're here for you, you may be the first dragon head but you will receive the comfort as well. We will protect you as fierce as you will protect us, don't forget that."

As those words left Rhaenys' lips, the rest of their family soon entered. Orys and Aegon standing behind Rhaenys and Visenya. While Aerion and Valaena sat behind the desk, the family was silent for a moment, simply basking in it for a moment. Everyone knew what was to be discussed, only the matter of bringing it up was left to the head of the house, Aerion.

"You all know why you were called here today. You've heard the rumours, no doubt. I know I have not been acting as the father you know, there is no doubt a reason for that. What is said in this room, stays here."

Aerion's powerful but quiet voice echoed off the chamber walls. No one said anything else, no one denied him. They knew what he had to say was an important matter for this family.

"Visenya had a dream, she said that she saw a Vailon. Now you won't know that name because I never told you about them. They were a powerful family, though they were a bit different from the other Valyrian Families. They did not embrace Slavery, they did not like it. They believed some people should make their own choices, not have masters and men on thrones decide it for them."

Visenya did not hide the gleam in her eyes, she was learning more about the Vailon family, their effects and their legacy. Something that her family noticed, each of them have varying degrees of suspicion on their faces, wondering why she was so interested.

"The Vailon's were outcasts, the oddity among the dragonlord families. They were powerful, so much so that they had one vassal house beneath. Yes, you heard that correctly. Another dragonlord family bowed to the Vailon's and it was because of ambition, I will tell you another time. Only the stories my father told me, they were the apex of apex predators. I thought they were dead."

And like that, they knew why their father feared the Vailon's. He did not wish the same to happen to them, for the Vailon to come here and demand they bow to him as a lesser dragon, they all knew the plans of conquest, for the Vailon to come here and possibly take that chance from them. It would be an embarrassment for their family.

"Now with Visenya and her dream, I have to wonder if sending an emissary would be the best move for this family. Let them know another dragonlord resides in Westeros."

"No!"

Visenya bolted up from her seat, rushing forth and slamming her hands down on the table. The way her eyes panicked and wide, searching her own father's wandering gaze. It was there, Visenya knew that she had given away there was more and now she knew that she needed to tell them.

"Why Visenya? Is there something you wish to tell me?"

Visenya knew that she could not tell them about the possible marriage in store for her, although she heard the rumours. Seers and their visions were often guides to the outcome, she did know what sending an emissary would do. Only she did not wish to push forward events or her marriage.

"Daeron Vailon will learn of us in the coming year, in that coming year, he will send an emissary. He will wish for an alliance with our family, not as a ruler of us, as an equal of us."

Aerion leaned forward, his eyebrows raising ever so slightly. His other children looked at Visenya with varying degrees of surprise, only one of them narrowed their eyes. There was something more to what Visenya was saying, she would not have bolted up like that if it was just an alliance.

"Thank you for this information, please leave me, all of you. Except you, Val."

Aerion's wife remained behind, deciding to sit by her husband as their children left. Only they knew this was far from the last family meeting they would have together, it did not stop the goals of this family, no. It could prove to be a number of things and Aerion would wish to know in which direction to go. So he could protect his family, the last of the dragonlords in the world.

* * *

"Visenya! Wait!"

Turning on the heels of her feet, Visenya noticed her sister, Rhaenys rushing towards her. She seemed to be in a hurry to catch, something that was obvious to Visenya as she watched the delighted smile on her face twitches up even further.

"Yes sister, I am waiting, what do you want?"

Visenya asked with a slight smile twitching at her lips, it only faltered once she saw Rhaenys odd serious face. She knew that her sister wished to talk, possibly about her reaction in the meeting. Someone would have seen something odd within it, Visenya would have guessed Aegon or her mother. Only these past few days, Rhaenys had been the one to watch her like a hawk.

"To talk about your reaction in the meeting, you seemed a bit out of place there. If the Vailon's wished for an alliance why you would say no when father wished to send an emissary? There is something you're hiding, something that makes all of this connect."

Visenya bowed her head, for once, it would seem like Rhaenys was the elder while Visenya was the younger. Roles often switched between the two of them, as seen with Rhaenys when she wished to help her sister find out more on the Vailon's.

"There is something I saw, something I didn't want our father to find out."

Rhaenys nodded her head, already understanding that but there was a sign of nervousness as she huffed, fidgeting with her fingers. Only she was being brave, for her sister, as she knew this had to worry her.

"In my dreams, Daeron will wish for a marriage between our two families when he sends his emissary. When Daeron arrives, his guardsman says that I am to be Lady Visenya Vailon and that he is my sworn sword."

And like that, Visenya revealed what she knew to the one person she could trust now. Rhaenys, her sister, often regarded as a flirt, a woman who swapped so many partners that she could be regarded as a whore in the eyes of some. Only now Visenya did not listen to those awful rumours, all she saw was her shield, her sister.

"I'm here for you sister, still, you do not if that is true. Your dreams are possibilities, they do not dictate your life. Do not forget that, you are in control of your fate here. Not a dream, you are the one who decides what to do with your life."

Rhaenys hugged her sister, knowing that she needed it, she was not alone. Visenya would never be alone, she would need to know that now.

* * *

 _A/N: Hello there Ladies and Gentlemen! It is I, Baelor!_

it's been a Long time, now in this chapter, you see part of the family dynamics, how hearing a single name of a long-thought dead dynasty shook up Aerion. The Vailon's were among one of the powerful dragonlord families who 'supposedly' didn't agree with the old ways. Of course, there are the few exceptions but the Vailon's had their people who were flawed and those who were good, they're not all good or all bad as should be with families and characters.

Now the sibling dynamic, as you see Visenya and Aegon are not all that close in terms of a romantic relationship, they have what I would call warrior respect for one another. Visenya is known to be an excellent swordsman and so I'd like to say that she and Aegon got along well in that respect, having a close enough sibling relationship.

She is also recognized for having the 'blood' and in this regard, I mean being a seer, like Daenys the Dreamer.

In other relationships, we see that heavily, she and Rhaenys rely on each other and that is something I'd really wanna nail in here. Rhaenys and Visenya are often depicted as not getting along in some stories, I'd like to change that in the way that they protect one another in different ways as you saw with this last scene.

Enough of my rambling! I hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you for the next one, I have no clue whether it will be about Visenya or about Daeron, along with the upcoming trials to do with the Dothraki along with Volantee Nobles coming his way!

 ** _~ Baelor_**


	9. The Call of Dragons

"We have been called for, the call of a dragon. It's a beautiful thing when somebody or a group of somebodies remember where they came from, hm?"

Aegon murmured to himself, his eyes distant as he looked over at his father while he picked apart his chicken.

"This is no laughing matter or a matter that we should take lightly. Pentos is calling for aid, apparently the victim of raiders from the west. They called them Ironmen."

Aegon looked over at his father, since that Visenya moment, where he learned that the young dragonlord would be coming here, he had not been himself.

How he wished to help his father but he knew that things like this were delicate, his father felt out of place. Almost like his age was fading, the age of peace and quiet for the Targaryen dynasty. The ambition was within this family and Aegon himself knew that now would be a good time.

"I am not laughing, far from it. We know that the Ironborn raid the _Free Cities of Essos_. It is not our concern. when it is our concern, they come to us, begging us. We have always answered the call, which makes it so different now!? How? Ironborn raid, we can settle that. With conque-"

Aerion lifted his eyebrow, giving his son a look that shut down the raging heir of the Targaryen dynasty. Aerion knew of his son's ambition to see a Westeros united under one king, a Westeros that united under the banner of the Targaryen dynasty. It was a good dream, one that he saw a lot of value in but now? He had more things to worry about and put to ease.

"I have played that game with you Aegon. It is a good dream and one that I wish to come true but you know what is on my mind right now. It is not only the free cities calling for support, but they also say that Volantis is gearing itself towards war. With the raids from these Ironborn and a Vailon in the east, maybe I should move this dynasty's efforts to secure a foothold there."

Aegon scoffed, securing Essos? When had that ever been something for them? He would have to convince his father of something else, maybe he could do something about this, he leaned forward, pushing his plate of ravaged chicken to the side with a small grunt of a burp escaping him.

"How about I handle it? If the Volantee people are wishing to place themselves as the power of Essos, we should make sure that it does not come to pass. I could fly on Balerion and warn them of the wrath that they would incur should that happen. Of course, doing that would draw Skyhold's attention to us. Maybe, we should let them handle it, send them a raven of good faith, warning them of the ambitions of Volantis."

Aerion hummed for a moment, sending a raven to Skyhold could prove to be valuable to them all. It would prevent the ambitions of the Volantee people. And it could possibly set up his family as a suitable friend to the young dragonlord in the east.

"The raven seems like the best, get me the maester. I wish to make sure that this letter is crafted to that of what it should be. We are warning this Daeron Vailon of the coming threat, should he fail, it could prove to be a boon from the gods."

Aegon hummed to himself, he did rather wish to see Essos from the skies but he knew, his place was here in Dragonstone. Planning his rightful conquest, and his dream of a Westeros united under one King.

Before he left though, Aegon bowed his head, turning his head to face his father once more.

"Father, I support you in this, you know. I know the reasons why you do this, and I know you act in the interests of our family."

Aegon did not allow his father to ask him what he meant because they both knew. It was to test the Vailon, to see if he was to be as feared, like the lords before had been. If he had the courage to be _that_ type of man.

* * *

A clang of steel meeting steel was heard, Visenya and Orys fought with one another in the courtyard. Both of them knew that they were matched with one another, they had attracted a fine crowd of spectators, among them being their sister who watched from the platform above.

"Again, sister. Do not hold back."

Orys swiftly moved back, his eyes on Visenya's movements, she was calculating and he could see it all too well. Visenya felt at home on the battlefield, she was a master of many things and this proved to be one of them. Forgetting all the things that plagued her mind, focusing on the thrill of the spar and what came with it, a sense of victory and achievement.

Visenya deftly twirled Dark-Sister in her hand, she was not wishing to harm her brother but she was sizing him up. Orys despite his size and his supposed ' _rage_ ' was actually a calm tactician when fighting. It had made him a foe to be feared, it made the prospect of Aegon's conquest a closer reality than the dream their father thought it was.

"I will do so when you do, brother. I do not wish to be treated like a fisher wife, fight me, show me the skill that _our_ father gave you now."

Orys responded in kind, closing the distance, and with the skill of a well-seasoned knight, he went into his battle stance. A whoosh of air was all that indicated Orys swung his sword, intended to score first blood against his sister.

Visenya had given her brother a smirk, Orys was a talented fighter, Aegon, as well. It seemed three of the four children were suited to the way of the field while Rhaenys was another matter entirely, she was someone that even scared Visenya with the things she knew sometimes.

Visenya met her brother's sword, another clang of steel rang out and Orys grunted, intending to push her back and gain ground. He never suspected that she would kick his legs out from under him before he met the tip of her famous sword.

"I'd ask you if you yield, brother. Only, Targaryen's do not yield and we certainly do not bow to our lessers, up, brother. We do this again, we fight until we cannot fight any longer."

Visenya met her sister's eyes for a second, she gave her a soft smile. Turning back to her brother, finally seeing that he was up and ready to continue with their sparring.

* * *

 _Skyhold, Essos_

"It's been weeks and the raids continue, we've been given a plea from the free cities, maybe we should do this. Maybe we should finally bring them under our banner once again."

Daeron sighed, shaking his head. That would not be the best way for them to move forward, the people of Skyhlold, while keeping to their ways of Valyria were different from the free cities. Some still practiced slavery and those here were harshly against it. The young dragonlord did not wish to create a conflict for his people that would bring them to heel, a dragon, later on.

"Protector, that is not the way. Listen, I have three dragons, the city of Skyhold is strong and it has plenty of men to call upon. These cities here, they have no one. They call us because we represent strength, we are the unity where they have failed. We are the last daughter of Valyria, the one true free city that has held to its beliefs. We would create conflict with the cities that call for aid."

It had been a few weeks since the legions of Skyhold had returned from battle with Khal Valshin. Now, with raids on free cities and rumors of Volantis planning something. People called for the men of Skyhold to act, to finally place themselves above the ambitions of Volantis and fight for Essos.

"And so we should allow these raids from the Ironborn and Khal Valshin to pick at our stronghold? He wishes to weaken us, while we have the ambitious Volantee people wishing to put themselves above the free cities. I have worked with you for a while now Daeron, sometimes we need to install the presence of a dragon, Raenar to be exact-"

Daeron's lips had thinned and his eyes squinted on the protector of Skyhold. He was overreaching for a problem that required something else, this is not what he wished for. The use of a dragon was one of war, they were not at war yet, Raenar was comfortably flying and hunting in the wilds.

" _My_ dragons will be placed when I wish them to be protector, do not forget, while you may control Skyhold and the men, for now. They are my dragons and they will not be used for the upcoming conflict, no. I wished to ride out with five thousand men, bring these Ironborn to heel. I find it suspicious since when have Ironborn ever raided this far inland?"

The protector hummed for a second, very true actually, they usually struck close to the sea and remained there for a time. This was different, the Ironborn had remained, continued to assault many settlements and the smallfolk had called for help. Now, they were called, and maybe it was time for them to step in, make themselves known.

Uros could see that Daeron did not wish to place his dragons out there yet, he was a Vailon, his name meant something. Only it meant nothing to the men of the west, houses like the Lannisters, Hoare, Stark, Durrandon, Martell, Arryn, and Gardeners. They were not one to care for the people of Valyria, it would mean nothing.

So why would House Hoare send them deeper into their lands? What would that bring them? They had already got their wealth and already made their names, humming to himself for a moment, the protector narrowed his eyes in thought.

"I will give you three thousand men, I want you to meet with this Ironborn leader. Something else is happening here, something that has nothing to do with the politics of Westeros."

Daeron nodded, all the same, he needed to see what this problem was, who was trying to get them involved in a situation that could cause a great war? He had a feeling, and it was gnawing away at him.

"Thank you, Uros. You have no idea what this means to me, I know, I haven't given you or Silas a true oath of where I stand. I stand with Skyhold and it's people, my mother wished for me to come here and make sure that I learned the way of our people. I do not intend to abandon them or leave them to their fate. Only I will neither make a rash decision in unleashing Dragonfire, _my_ dragons are not simple tools of warfare, they are connected to me. I feel what they feel, we are bonded, I and them."

Daeron softly stated, his eyes connecting with Uros' and he could see the man give him a soft calculating look back. There was pride in those eyes, only Daeron did not care. Dragons, for too long had been seen as mere weapons, they were animals that held feelings and were more than simple weapons of destruction. He intended to make sure his allies in Skyhold knew that about him.

"While I know what they are capable of, I also know that relying on their power alone makes one have a rush of power that often goes to their head and leaves them feeling as if they were gods themselves. I love those dragons and there is nothing I wouldn't do for them, only right now, Skyhold has the men, it has the military to oppose whoever wishes to go against us. We do this the correct way and believe me, we will get the result we wish."

Daeron left the young protector, leaving him to think about what he had said, he may have been harsh but the jumping towards a destructive solution made him question the protector. Just what was he thinking? Daeron may not have experience ruling a kingdom and people, he often understood their opinions and he would not do anything to sully the smallfolk of Skyhold further.

They deserved a ruler who would be kind in his moments of patience but understanding that when the time called for an equal response of Dragonfire, that he would wield it without another thought.

* * *

"He simply wished to make sure that his people were protected, the young protector of ours is someone that has been on the war footing for too long. He has repelled invaders and dealt harsh blows to his enemies."

Arqa and Daeron walked the streets as they spoke to one another, she had become a close confidant to the dragonlord. They stopped, sitting at the steps of one of the many statues that graced the city.

It left Daeron to admire it for a second, wondering what this city had been like before, without the intervention of his family. It was something that made him quite curious, a thin smile settled upon his lips.

"I understand dealing with harsh blows, my father was no different during times of war. He often resorted to using Raenar in many battles, people feared my family, I often wondered, what could have been if we had taken a different approach? The Vailon dynasty was not often kind, I have read the books and many rulers have been foolish, just...foolish. They were either too kind, too cruel, or not enough. They never settled for either, I guess that is the dragon blood within us."

Daeron scoffed, his family could have tried for better, they could have been in the middle and answered with the right responses at times. Only it was not like that all the times, moments, and times where situations did not always go the way leaders wished them too.

"Dragon blood? If that was the case Daeron, you would have ordered Uros and Silas to stand down. You would have taken over, you would have wished to be hailed as King, Lord, whatever you wished. Something tells me that you might be a different line of the so-called dragon blood."

Daeron made to stare at Arqa for a moment, only to find her staring off in the distance as if seeing something others did not. She had done this a lot, spoken statements and words as if he was supposed to recognize them, just as he was going to ask her what she meant, he was called for.

"Dragonling, come on, the men are waiting and we wish to meet up with the remaining men on the road to the Kneeling Inn. Come on."

Turning his head with a glare, he noticed that there were a few men, dressed in leather that covered their torso and shoulders. It left their biceps and forearms exposed. On their chest was the sigil of his family, a dragon flying in the sky and he had to smile at it for a moment. He turned back, facing Arqa and she simply gave him a soft smile.

"Go, I will be here when you come back. Do not be nervous, they are looking to you because you are their leader right now. Prove to them that you can be more, that you can be a King."

A soft smile was all she got in return but for both of them, they knew that it meant the world for either of them. Daeron turned on his feet, addressing Silas who stood in the middle of the men dressed in leathers before heading off to the Inn.

* * *

"These are the men? Five hundred and the rest will meet us on the road to the Kneeling Inn? Are you sure of this?"

Silas gave the dragonling a small smirk, nodding his head. He could see the nerves in his eyes but the confidence was there, it was battling against the nerves and for now, the confidence was winning.

"Good. From reports and pleas, we know that they are raiding the settlements around Andalos, these Ironborn have continued. One would think that they would eventually go back to the Iron Islands but this was different, either way, we stop them and place the settlements under calm and stability once again. If not, I will look for another measure that ensures that possibility."

Daeron nodded, it was the best plan he had for now. If he could place Andalos under peace and calm for now while he restored order, it would be good news for the smallfolk who would not have to be living in fear anymore.

"What do we with the raiders? Are we to fight them? I've heard they have over five thousand men if it is to come to that."

Daeron shook his head, no. It would not come to that, he was sure of it, this was something else. A ploy, someone wished to play a long game and they had it now. Only Daeron would not allow his people to suffer, these people carried the ancient blood of valyria within them, whether it be diluted or not, they were somebodies, they deserved this.

"These raiders are more like looters, only a few have died and from the stories, they have not taken salt wives. A custom that should be with the Ironborn way of life, only that has not happened, so tell me, Silas, why would raiders of the Iron Islands not take a salt wife!? They have wanted the attention of Skyhold for a while now, they have got it. I do not care if I have to throw them from the ramparts, I will bring them to heel. They have gotten more than the attention of Skyhold now, they have gotten the attention of a dragon."

Daeron spoke softly, only the tavern had quietened. People stared at him in awe before the young dragon cleared his throat, meeting the gaze of the men that would come with him for now.

"We leave at first light, drink, hump, do whatever you wish to get it out of your systems. Tomorrow I want you ready for what comes, and I thank you all for your bravery for what is to come soon enough."

* * *

 _And just as he said, at first light, Daeron and Silas marched at the head of a small army. Ready to bring justice to Essos, for the people of Skyhold, for the safety of their neighbors and for Daeron? To finally prove something, to prove that he had a future here, that he could lead men and bring them back home, safely._

 _In Westeros, a raven would take flight from Dragonstone one that would bring bad news just as Volantis makes its motives known, something was coming, and it seemed ready to bring blood, a century of it._


End file.
